


Expensive

by heavenly_bambam



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, gucci
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_bambam/pseuds/heavenly_bambam
Summary: A tale about a shy sugar daddy who has a crush of a Chanel worker.





	1. 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please through out the story keep in mind this is purely fiction.

"Mr. Jaebum you have a meeting with Mrs. Ha Minso regarding your outfit for your appearance at the Seoul Opera House and your Bentley is out of the repair shop and is ready to use." Jaebum's assistant followed him around his house rambling on about his 'busy' schedule. " Woo Jin, I will attend that meeting tomorrow, I am taking the Lamborghini instead of the Bentley, I will be in the shopping district all day," he said, seeing Woo Jin's face drop knowing that he did all this work planning for nothing. "Take the day off, you need it." Jaebum took his Gucci trench coat and dashed out the door before any of the maids could nag him to eat breakfast.  
He hopped in to the car and zoomed to the shopping district. As soon as he got there he handed his keys to the valet and went along his merry way. He stopped in a few stores and waltzed into the Chanel store. 

He saw someone new working the register. He looked around Jaebum's age. He was cute and had a sweet smile, He kept staring from behind a rack of items and realized he was staring for an unusual amount of time. "Mr. Jaebum! Came to see what's new?" the manager of the store noticed him and snapped him out of the trance. "Oh. Hello. Um I see you are taking in younger employees, Who is he?" He nodded in the kid's direction. "Choi Youngjae. Very sweet guy. Best worker I've ever hired, He doesn't really look like he works here though, Would you like to buy our new cologne?" He asked. Jaebum was focused on Youngjae "Yeah, yeah I will take two," Jaebum shooed the manager away and headed to the register.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Youngjae asked while a huge smile. Jaebum choked out a yes and tried not to make eye contact with him while he was paying. While he had his back turned while packaging the items up, Jaebum stared again. He smiled to himself and Yougjae handed him the bag. "Come visit us again!" Youngjae waved at him goodbye and helped the next customer.

Jaebum walked home in the most happy mood. "Sir? Are you okay? you seem different?" Woo Jin asked him when he noticed Jaebum's strange behavior after his little endeavor. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Jaebum asked immediately, silencing and shocking Woo Jin. "Where did that come from? I though your pets were your only loves," Woo Jin asked, completely flabbergasted. "Clear my schedule for tomorrow too," Jaebum said and walked to his room and put the cologne on his dresser. He sat on his bed and popped in a movie and watched it with a smile. His maids peeked into the room, also shocked at his mood.

Youngjae had gotten off of work early and walked back to his apartment. "Coco! I'm home!!" He called out and a small little fluff of white fur scurried to his side. He placed his backpack down and sat down for dinner. A cup of ramyun for him and a fresh bowl of puppy food for Coco. He set everything out for the next day and settled down to relax by reading the new book he got from his aunt. Suddenly he got a text from Hyonjun his boss. "Can you come in for early overtime tomorrow and a customer left you a generous tip, check your bank account," Youngjae said as he read off the text. He looked at his account to see an 150 dollar tip. Youngjae sat there, completely stunned at who would do something like that, not that he wasn't extremely grateful, he was confused. He shook it off and thought he just did a good job at work today. He took a shower and got ready to for bed since he would need to be up a lot earlier.  
Jaebum got the confirmation email that his monetary transaction was completed. Happy with himself he got read for bed and slipped into his Gucci pajamas and settled in for a long nap. 

"Jaebum! Wake up!" Mark shouted through the house. Jaebum lazily got up and walked down stairs. "Hey! what's up?" Mark said a little too enthusiastically for 6 o'clock in the morning. "What are you doing here this early?" Jaebum questioned him as he got his morning coffee and graciously made Mark a cup. "I just got back from LA and Jackson crashed my car so I was wondering if I your borrow your Rolls Royce," Mark asked in a pouty face. "That's what you get for moving in with that reckless boyfriend of your, Why couldn't you ask Jinyoungie?" He asked getting annoyed by the second. "Jinyoung doesn't have as good cars as you! Please!" Mark practically begged. Jaebum tossed him the keys and glared. "if I see one measly scratch your dead Tuan." He shouted as Mark ran to the garage house.  
Jaebum got ready for the day. He slipped on his Christian Louboutin sneakers and Dolce Jeans and a simple Marc Jacobs hoody. He decided to take the Lotus instead of the Lamborghini. On his way to the shopping district he got a call from Hyonjun and picked up. 

"Hello?"  
"Hi. Its the manager of the Chanel you went to yesterday."  
"Yes, Hyonjun. I know who it is."  
"Well, Youngjae is really curious as to who gave him the tip,"  
"Don't tell him. I'm on my way for another purchase and I has another gift for him,"  
"Why all the gift? he will get really creeped out soon."  
"Don't worry about it."

Like that Jaebum hung up and smiled the rest of the way. He put on some sunglasses and headed into the store. "Jaebum. You actually came?" Hyonjun said looking at him confused. "Of course, I did, now go give him this," He handed him a box and watched him leave. From the other side of the rack saw Youngjae's reaction to his gift. Complete shock washed over him and he saw the color flushed from his skin. "Was it the wrong brand? Was it not his color?" these were just a few thoughts that rushed through Jaebum's mind. 

Youngjae felt suprised at what his manager had handed him. Hw wondered who was being this generous to him and did they expect anything in return. He took the watch and stared at it. A Diamond rimmed Rolex watch. Never was something this high quality ever in his possession. "Hyonjun? Who is giving me this?" Youngjae questioned as the strapped on the watch. "He is really nice and fond of you, too shy to talk to you in person I guess," Hyonjun answered and walked away. Soon after a very tall boy walked in and went straight to Youngjae. "Oh hi Yuggie!" Youngjae said and smiled. "Hi JaeJae. My sister and I need your help on studying for our exams," Yugyeom asked and clasped his hands as if to beg. "Yeah sure! I will be there when I get off work, only if your mom cooks dinner though," Youngjae laughed and waved Yugyeom goodbye.  
Jaebum yanked anything the first thing next to him as an excuse to use the register. "Nice choice! Is this for your girlfriend?" Youngjae asked as happy as always. Jaebum looked confused as to why he asked an realized he was buying pale pink handbag. "Oh. N-No it's for my mom, I don't have a girlfriend," Youngjae looked at him and smiled wider. "Oh. How sweet! Um that will be 1,500," he said and Jaebum pulled out his card. "Nice watch," was the last thing Jaebum said before he left.

"He is really good looking and nice too, why can't guys in my neighborhood be more like him, if that was the case then I wouldn't have any problem finding someone," Youngjae laughed to himself and helped the next customer.

Jaebum left a tad embarresed that he didn't realized what he was buying, as soon as he got home he gave the bag to the first maid he saw. He was happy he liked the watch and he got to online shopping for more things he'd like. "How am I going to get to know him?" he asked himself after buys more gifts.  
Youngjae got to Yugyeom's house and was greeted by the smell of freshly grilled pork and Yuggies two younger sister's running to him. "JaeJae! Did you miss us?" the first one asked, He simply smiled and nodded giving her a kiss on the head. "Youngjae! you're here! Oh shit. Nice watch!" Yugyeom stared at his watch. He explained how he got it and left Yuggie completely shocked. "Maybe he is a secret admirer?" Youngjae said with dream eyes. Yuggie simply pushed him and the started studying. Youngjae stayed over at his house and slept in the guest room since it was too late for the bus and too dark to walk. 

Jaebum ate some food Woo Jin had prepared for him. " Did you see that guy again today?" Woo jin asked. "Yep! I gave him a Rolex. Well I got his boss to give it to him for me." "Why don't you just talk to him? It will be a lot easier," Woo Jin said and left Jaebum to think about it. The thought of talking to him frightened him too much so he brushed it off and got ready for bed.


	2. 3-4

Youngjae got up and felt extremely ill. He still when back to his apartment and called in sick. Yugyeom questioned why he left so early and simple said he felt sick. Hyon Jun had called him back and said that is "mysterious benefactor" left him another gift. Youngjae told him to bring it to his house and wondered what the gift was this time. What Youngjae really wanted to know is who this mysterious man was and what was his motive. 

Jaebum slouched in his chair, disappointed by his last visit to the store. He had gotten him a new gift and was ready to see his adorable reaction. Hyon Jun had told him he was sick and Jaebum was riddled with worry. " Sir? are you okay?" Woo Jin asked. "No, No I'm not, He is sick," Jaebum asked in a sad tone. "Come on boss. I'm sure he is doing well. Probably taking a well deserved nap," Woo Jin tried to comfort him and handed him a take out bag from his favorite restaurant. Jaebum rejected the food due to his lack of appetite. "I'm going to take a walk," Jaebum said and trudged out the house. Woo Jin look at him as he left and was somewhat amused at how childish he was acting, very out of character for himself.  
Youngjae got his gift and looked inside immediately. A new pair of Louboutin sneakers. In a state of pure joy of his new gift, he decided it was it was a fantastic idea to walk around the park to break them in and get some fresh air instead of staying cooped up in his apartment all day. On his way out he slipped on a face mask and put Coco on a leash and started his trek. He found a nice shady bench and sat. he let coco off the leash to run around and play.

Jaebum went to the park and looked at the scenery to calm his nerves. He saw an adorable little fluffy puppy and went to see if he could pet it. He say the dog approach a man with a face mask. "What a cute puppy," Jaebum said to the man. "Yeah, her name is Coco," the guy replied and Jaebum could tell he was smiling. The man seems familiar, his voice and eyes were almost recognizable. "Excuse me, but have we met before?" Jaebum asked and the guy started at him for awhile. "Oh! I do know you! You are a frequent customer at the store I work at. I work at the Chanel down the block," he said with the most adorable eye smile. Jaebum internally screamed, he was talking to the guy he liked! He quickly stole a glance at his shoes and saw he was wearing the gift. He decided to keep the conversation going. "Oh. I remember you! I'm Jaebum by the way," He introduced himself and the conversation picked up. They breezed through topic after topic, talking as if they knew each other for years. Jaebum was shocked at how well he was speaking. "Do you wanna meet up for a movie or something?" Jaebum practically blurted out, he instantly regretted speaking. "Yeah sure, Here's my number text me whenever." Youngjae smiled and entered his number in his phone. "I need to go, but I will see you at the store," Youngjae waved goodbye and took Coco back home. 

Jaebum dashed home with a wide grin. "Woo Jin!!!" Jaebum shouted. "What's up Boss?!" Woo Jin rushed in. "I GOT HIS NUMBER!!!" The happiness completely visible on his face. Woo Jin cheered for him and clapped. "Didn't think you had it in you." He patted Jaebum on the back and Jaebum sat and quickly ate. After dinner Jaebum hopped online to buy another present.   
Youngjae stared at the number in his phone and smiled to himself. He texted Jaebum and paced around for a reply. 

Jaebum: Hi!  
Youngjae: I'm free this weekend if you'd like to catch a movie?  
Jaebum: yeah sure. My treat. You can choose the movie.  
Youngjae: Yay! See you then!  
Jaebum and Youngjae smiled simultaneously and started planning for the movies.

The next morning Jaebum woke up feeling better than he did before. He dressed as casual as he could and hopped in his car to pick up Youngjae. As soon as he pulled up Youngjae stumbled out all flustered at his embarrassing exit. Jaebum opened the car door for him and flashed a smile that made Youngjae blush. "Nice shoes," Jaebum said as Youngjae slid into the car. "Can we see the new Rings movie?" Youngjae said quietly as if he was afraid to say the name. "Are you sure?" Jaebum asked as he drove to the cinema. "Y-Yes," Youngjae stated.

As soon as they hopped out Youngjae was extremely confused. This didn't look like a movie theater. It almost resembled an Opera House. Jaebum took Youngjae's hand and lead him inside. Young flustered at the action while Jaebum smirked at his new found confidence. Inside was gold plated walls and crystal chandeliers. "2 tickets for Rings, I want the top room," Jaebum said with his signature smile. "I'm sorry sir, but this plate is for high class people only, I doubt you can afford this," the man at the counter said with a scoff. Jaebum's mood visibly changed. "Look here. See this ID. Im Jaebum, Next in line to the Lim Luxuries Corporation, my father paid for this cinema, I make more money than you can make in 20 years and with one 30 second phone call I can get your ass fired, so I want that top room, Am. I. Understood?" Jaebum smacked a wad of cash down on the counter and walked his date up to the room leaving the man shocked and frightened. Youngjae stared at Jaebum for a long time surprised that a guy with such a high social ranking liked him. 

They sat down in a room set up for two with a huge screen for the movie. Some waiters came in with a bottle of wine and menus. The movie began and Youngjae started shivering in fear of what he would witness. At every death and jump scare, Youngjae would squeal, yelp, and look away. Jaebum was watching him more than watching the movie, he reactions we so cute to him. The waiter came in with a plate of Wagyu beef and rice imported from private growers in Thailand. Youngjae practically ate it all. "This is delicious! So much better than 10 cent ramyun." Youngjae said not thinking that Jaebum heard him, but he did. Jaebum's head raced with worrying thoughts, Was he not able to make ends meet with his income? He wanted Youngjae to always be able to eat like this.

As soon as the movie ended the bill came, Jaebum happily paid it and escorted Youngjae to the car. "I had fun" Youngjae said and started going on about how great the experience was for him. "Jaebum? Next date. I want to take you to my favorite place to eat. My treat." Youngjae said with an even bigger smile than he had when the day began. Jaebum agreed and they talked all the way to Youngjae's apartment. "See you next time!" Youngjae hugged Jaebum before he ran out the car and shouted to text him when he got home from the top of the stairs. Luckily Jaebum was driving a convertible that day so he heard what he said. 

As soon as Jaebum got home Woo Jin had gone to bed and so did the rest of the maids. He hobbled upstairs and got ready for bed. He planned to visit Youngjae at the store tomorrow. He looked at his phone and say a bunch of texts from Mark asking to borrow a different car which he declined immediately. Jaebum hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. He felt completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little note. Wagyu Beef is extremely high quality Japanese beef that ranges from 159 - 813+ American dollars. A bag of Wagyu jerky actually costs 61 dollars or more


	3. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little note. Wagyu Beef is extremely high quality Japanese beef that ranges from 159 - 813+ American dollars. A bag of Wagyu jerky actually costs 61 dollars or more

Youngjae got up and felt extremely ill. He still when back to his apartment and called in sick. Yugyeom questioned why he left so early and simple said he felt sick. Hyon Jun had called him back and said that is "mysterious benefactor" left him another gift. Youngjae told him to bring it to his house and wondered what the gift was this time. What Youngjae really wanted to know is who this mysterious man was and what was his motive. 

Jaebum slouched in his chair, disappointed by his last visit to the store. He had gotten him a new gift and was ready to see his adorable reaction. Hyon Jun had told him he was sick and Jaebum was riddled with worry. " Sir? are you okay?" Woo Jin asked. "No, No I'm not, He is sick," Jaebum asked in a sad tone. "Come on boss. I'm sure he is doing well. Probably taking a well deserved nap," Woo Jin tried to comfort him and handed him a take out bag from his favorite restaurant. Jaebum rejected the food due to his lack of appetite. "I'm going to take a walk," Jaebum said and trudged out the house. Woo Jin look at him as he left and was somewhat amused at how childish he was acting, very out of character for himself.  
Youngjae got his gift and looked inside immediately. A new pair of Louboutin sneakers. In a state of pure joy of his new gift, he decided it was it was a fantastic idea to walk around the park to break them in and get some fresh air instead of staying cooped up in his apartment all day. On his way out he slipped on a face mask and put Coco on a leash and started his trek. He found a nice shady bench and sat. he let coco off the leash to run around and play.

Jaebum went to the park and looked at the scenery to calm his nerves. He saw an adorable little fluffy puppy and went to see if he could pet it. He say the dog approach a man with a face mask. "What a cute puppy," Jaebum said to the man. "Yeah, her name is Coco," the guy replied and Jaebum could tell he was smiling. The man seems familiar, his voice and eyes were almost recognizable. "Excuse me, but have we met before?" Jaebum asked and the guy started at him for awhile. "Oh! I do know you! You are a frequent customer at the store I work at. I work at the Chanel down the block," he said with the most adorable eye smile. Jaebum internally screamed, he was talking to the guy he liked! He quickly stole a glance at his shoes and saw he was wearing the gift. He decided to keep the conversation going. "Oh. I remember you! I'm Jaebum by the way," He introduced himself and the conversation picked up. They breezed through topic after topic, talking as if they knew each other for years. Jaebum was shocked at how well he was speaking. "Do you wanna meet up for a movie or something?" Jaebum practically blurted out, he instantly regretted speaking. "Yeah sure, Here's my number text me whenever." Youngjae smiled and entered his number in his phone. "I need to go, but I will see you at the store," Youngjae waved goodbye and took Coco back home. 

Jaebum dashed home with a wide grin. "Woo Jin!!!" Jaebum shouted. "What's up Boss?!" Woo Jin rushed in. "I GOT HIS NUMBER!!!" The happiness completely visible on his face. Woo Jin cheered for him and clapped. "Didn't think you had it in you." He patted Jaebum on the back and Jaebum sat and quickly ate. After dinner Jaebum hopped online to buy another present.  
Youngjae stared at the number in his phone and smiled to himself. He texted Jaebum and paced around for a reply. 

Jaebum: Hi!  
Youngjae: I'm free this weekend if you'd like to catch a movie?  
Jaebum: yeah sure. My treat. You can choose the movie.  
Youngjae: Yay! See you then!  
Jaebum and Youngjae smiled simultaneously and started planning for the movies.

The next morning Jaebum woke up feeling better than he did before. He dressed as casual as he could and hopped in his car to pick up Youngjae. As soon as he pulled up Youngjae stumbled out all flustered at his embarrassing exit. Jaebum opened the car door for him and flashed a smile that made Youngjae blush. "Nice shoes," Jaebum said as Youngjae slid into the car. "Can we see the new Rings movie?" Youngjae said quietly as if he was afraid to say the name. "Are you sure?" Jaebum asked as he drove to the cinema. "Y-Yes," Youngjae stated.

As soon as they hopped out Youngjae was extremely confused. This didn't look like a movie theater. It almost resembled an Opera House. Jaebum took Youngjae's hand and lead him inside. Young flustered at the action while Jaebum smirked at his new found confidence. Inside was gold plated walls and crystal chandeliers. "2 tickets for Rings, I want the top room," Jaebum said with his signature smile. "I'm sorry sir, but this plate is for high class people only, I doubt you can afford this," the man at the counter said with a scoff. Jaebum's mood visibly changed. "Look here. See this ID. Im Jaebum, Next in line to the Lim Luxuries Corporation, my father paid for this cinema, I make more money than you can make in 20 years and with one 30 second phone call I can get your ass fired, so I want that top room, Am. I. Understood?" Jaebum smacked a wad of cash down on the counter and walked his date up to the room leaving the man shocked and frightened. Youngjae stared at Jaebum for a long time surprised that a guy with such a high social ranking liked him. 

They sat down in a room set up for two with a huge screen for the movie. Some waiters came in with a bottle of wine and menus. The movie began and Youngjae started shivering in fear of what he would witness. At every death and jump scare, Youngjae would squeal, yelp, and look away. Jaebum was watching him more than watching the movie, he reactions we so cute to him. The waiter came in with a plate of Wagyu beef and rice imported from private growers in Thailand. Youngjae practically ate it all. "This is delicious! So much better than 10 cent ramyun." Youngjae said not thinking that Jaebum heard him, but he did. Jaebum's head raced with worrying thoughts, Was he not able to make ends meet with his income? He wanted Youngjae to always be able to eat like this.

As soon as the movie ended the bill came, Jaebum happily paid it and escorted Youngjae to the car. "I had fun" Youngjae said and started going on about how great the experience was for him. "Jaebum? Next date. I want to take you to my favorite place to eat. My treat." Youngjae said with an even bigger smile than he had when the day began. Jaebum agreed and they talked all the way to Youngjae's apartment. "See you next time!" Youngjae hugged Jaebum before he ran out the car and shouted to text him when he got home from the top of the stairs. Luckily Jaebum was driving a convertible that day so he heard what he said. 

As soon as Jaebum got home Woo Jin had gone to bed and so did the rest of the maids. He hobbled upstairs and got ready for bed. He planned to visit Youngjae at the store tomorrow. He looked at his phone and say a bunch of texts from Mark asking to borrow a different car which he declined immediately. Jaebum hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. He felt completed.


	4. 5-6

The next day Jaebum got ready and drove through the shopping district. He picked up take out from a fish grill and walked to the Chanel store. "Youngjae!" Jaebum walked in and Youngjae's face lit up. He handed him the take out and they started chatting about their day. "Youngjae. Another gift for you." Hyon Jun looked surprised to see then couple actually speaking, but handed him the present nonetheless. Silver and Diamond earrings, one for each of his piercing. "Ooh! nice earrings! Custom Armani," Jaebum commented on them and Hyon Jun snickered at his comment. Jaebum had to go home and waved goodbye.

Time came for the next date. Jaebum rushed out the house before Woo Jin could scold him for not keeping up with appointments and meetings. He specifically bought a more affordable car to drive around since he planned on giving it to Youngjae since he walked everywhere. He pulled up the entrance of Youngjae's apartment where he was already waiting. "Are you not getting in?" Jaebum asked in which Youngjae replied with a swift "Are you not getting out?" Jaebum sighed and smiled at him and got out. "We are walking to the place, c'mon!" Youngjae took his hand and started walking. 

After about a 10 minute walk full of laughter and jokes they arrived at a local noodle shop. Youngjae waltzed inside and was immediately greeted by the older couple that ran the place. "What a handsome man. You look like pure wealth." the lady commented about Jaebum which he replied- with a thank you and a courteous bow. They sat down and the man automatically got them a bowl of noodles without even ordering. " You know me too well Mr. Yang, I was just about to order two of these! and tell your son I said hi!" Youngjae smiled as the man walked away. "I take it you know them?" Jaebum asked. "They have been family friends since forever, they don't charge me because I help them out on the weekend sometimes," Youngjae said has he ate a huge mouthful of noodles. Jaebum felt hesitant, but took a bite. His eyes widened at how good the food was, it topped some of the resturants he'd got to and this place was so small and in a poorer neighborhood. "Good right? Its a family recipe passed down through generations," the woman said as the pulled handmade noodles. Jaebum downed 2 full bowls and so did Youngjae.

They left after the meal and Jaebum left a rather generous tip (200 dollars to be exact). On the walk back they engaged in a longer conversation then the one they had before. As soon and Jaebum drove home he got a call from Hyon Jun.

Hyon Jun: Since when did you get so brave?  
Jaebum: In all honesty I have no clue!  
Hyon Jun: You are going to need to tell him sooner or later.  
Jaebum: I choose later.  
Hyon Jun: You know what you are right?  
Jaebum: His soon to be boyfriend?  
Hyon Jun: His sugar daddy.  
Jaebum: SHIT YOU ARE RIGHT  
Hyon Jun: Aishhh you are oblivious

Woo Jin scolded Jaebum for running out without bidding any of the workers a hello. "Woo Jin, I'm a sugar daddy," Jaebum stated out of the blue. Woo Jin remained completely unfazed. "Yes Boss, I know," He replied earning a fit of laughter for Jaebum. "Get some sleep sir, You have back to back meetings tomorrow and if you don't go, I will let Mark borrow your Lamborghini, the matte black one with the custom red Italian leather interior and custom engine," Woo Jin stated with pure seriousness. "You wouldn't dare," Jaebum replied with complete shock. "Try me Boss, Try me," Woo Jin left the room and Jaebum trudged up the stairs and hopped into bed without another word.

Jaebum's day dragged on. He had been to 5 meetings and needed to go to 4 more. Woo Jin had packed him a cup of coffee and that didn't help him from falling asleep in the boring meetings full of money hungry pencil pushers. He had texted Youngjae during the last meeting, but he didn't answer. 

"Meeting adjourned," the CEO said and everyone left. Jaebum rushed to the store to see Youngjae. As soon as he walked in Hyon Jun was manning the register. He looked at Jaebum with sad eyes and pointed to the employee room. Jaebum immediately felt worry. He burst into the room and saw a sad Youngjae with suitcases all around him. "J-Jaebum?" Youngjae questioned. Jaebum pulled him into a tight hug. "What's going on?" he asked with nothing but pure worry. "I got evicted." Youngjae said gathering up all his bags. "You can stay with me!" Jaebum blurted out. " I can't. I don't want you to feel responsible for me at all," Youngjae tried to decline, but Jaebum wasn't having it today. "Look. My house is huge you can have your own room, bathroom, and car, and you don't owe me not one penny." Jaebum said and carried after bags for him and placed them in the car. Hyon Jun watched as the couple sped off towards Jaebum's house.

When they arrived, Jaebum carried all the bags in and Youngjae followed closely behind. His house was damn near a castle, wide yard with music note shaped hedges, a huge double door opening, a chandelier, and a 5 star kitchen. "Boss! You're home- Oh? I'm guessing you are Youngjae?" Woo Jin asked, raising one eyebrow. "Yes! I am, nice to meet you!" He shook his hand as Jaebum walked him to his new room. "Good job boss." Woo Jin said under his breath.

Jaebum set up his room. "You can do anything you want, I will get you some new clothes and the Nissan car is yours to keep." Jaebum said as he left to bring him back some food. Youngjae looked around at his surroundings and felt so out of place. He went from a shabby one room apartment to a room bigger than two of his previous room full of expensive décor and imported objects. Jaebum came back not long after with a full meal. "Thank you so so much Jaebum," Youngjae smiled and hugged him. Jaebum smiled and hugged back. 

A while passed while Jaebum was explaining how some appliances worked and gave him a map of the house and grounds. The house was almost a maze and had an elevator. It was too big for just one person, but apparently most of the staff lived on the grounds as well. Youngjae was left to conform to his new room while Jaebum went to the office to fill out some papers Woo Jin was hassling him for. He looked at every small thing in his room and everything had immense value. He decided to take a shower and the shower looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, with water that came out the walls instead of coming from a spout at the top and waterproof screen and speaker built in. He hopped into the shower with he biggest grin. He made a playlist and sang to every song. Afterward he was dressed and hair still damp. Jaebum walked in and was almost at a loss for words, he looked like a puppy and he melted when he ran his hand through his hair. "Was that you singing?" Jaebum asked startling him. "O-Oh, yeah that was me," He responded is a stuttered voice and rubbed his neck indicating he was embarrassed. "It was very pretty, better than the original singer," Jaebum said and left the room, leaving Youngjae a blushing mess.


	5. 7-8

Youngjae woke up the next day feeling much more refreshed, that all faded away when he remembered he was living with Jaebum. At this point he really liked Jaebum, but he didn't know how he felt about him. He looked around at his surroundings and saw a 2 Armani suits each with a stick note on it. One said wear to work, the other said wear at 7. Youngjae laughed and knew this was Jaebum's doing, he needed to get him something as a thank you for all he has done. Youngjae slipped on the suit and it fit like a glove, felt amazing too. He saw the Nissan keys on his nightstand and was on his way to work. He was hassled by a few maids for him to take breakfast with him, he declined everyone except Woo Jin who wasn't taking no for an answer.

Jaebum had already left for another round of meetings, but not as many before. Jaebum texted Woo Jin to find out if Youngjae ate breakfast and got the answer he wanted. He heard about Youngjae's past from Hyun Jun due to the deep employee background check. He wasn't really brought up that well off. His father left at a young age and he was raised by his mother. Of course it was difficult for her to make ends meet, but she did it. She taught Youngjae manners and kindness which he held on to naturally, she taught him to smile no matter the situation, because there is always a bright side. When Youngjae was old enough to support himself, his mother moved away and lives in America now with her sister. He still calls her everyday. Jaebum also knew how much he was paid and it was decent, but not enough to support everything like his rent. He would often skip meals to save some more money for the rent and dog food for Coco. What a pure soul this boy has. Jaebum felt the definite need to care for him and give him the things he didn't have and he was determined to do that.

Hyun Jun was stunned when he was Youngjae come in with and Armani suit on. "Looking good Youngjae," He commented earning and happy thank you from him. The day continued as Youngjae felt more confident and gained more respect from his customers. Yugyeom came in while Youngjae's back was turned. "Hi, I'm looking for my friend Choi Youngjae?" He asked as Youngjae turned around and smiled. "Hi Yugyeom!" He said, shocking him with his appearance. "Youngjae?!? You look so different! It suits you!!" He was rambling on and Youngjae laughed. "I have my um- friend, to thank for this," He responded. "I went to your house last night and you weren't there so I thought I could catch you here, my sister's made you cake as a thank you for all your help, took all my power not to steal a slice," Yugyeom handed him a large plate and waved goodbye. His shift ended a half hour after and Youngjae left a slice of cake for Hyun Jun and was on his way back to Jaebum's house. 

Jaebum was already home and waiting patiently for Youngjae's arrival with a full meal for him. Youngjae walked in and shouted "Jaebummie! I'm back!" His heart melted when he said 'Jaebummie'. Why did he have to be so cute? Youngjae walked to the kitchen and saw the food set out and Jaebum waiting."I swear you do too much for me, I truly owe you," Youngjae said as he placed the cake down and started eating. "You owe me nothing, consider everything I do like a gift that you deserve," Jaebum replied and began eating. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence until Youngjae offered a slice of cake and began going on and on about how Yugyeom's sisters make the best cake. Jaebum took a bite and truly liked it, it was make with fresh strawberries that must have cost a lot since they weren't in season. Youngjae went to his room and stayed there watching movies the rest of the day and Jaebum returned to his room and bought more gifts. Jaebum thought about telling him that he was the one buying him the gifts and telling him his feelings, but felt anxiety about how he'd react. He decided to wait and hope for the best.

After dessert, Youngjae got up and changed into the 7 o'clock suit. Yugyeom had asked for Youngjae's new address and it was sent to him. Jaebum had set up a movie in the home theater on the 3rd floor. and had told Youngjae to go at 8 o'clock so he had a whole free hour. 

About 15 minutes later, someone rang the door bell. Woo Jin rushed to open the door and a girl asked to see Youngjae, Woo Jin called for Youngjae through the home intercom. Youngjae walked to the door and was surprised by a pair of arms hugging him. "Youngjae! Nice to see you again!" she shouted. "Hi So Jung." Youngjae smiled. "Yuggie gave me your address, I wanted to show you my exams scores. I'm first in my class thanks to you!" She smiled a little two happy. "That's great! I'm glad I was of help." Youngjae ruffled her hair. "Is this your house? It's huge!" She looked around. "It's my house and I'd like to know who you are and why you are here," Jaebum said out of nowhere, which made Youngjae wonder how much he had seen. " I'm Kim So Jung, a friend of Youngjae and his best friend's sister," she bowed polite. Jaebum looked annoyed. "I have to go Youngjae, Yee He, Suk Ja, and Uncle Heechul are waiting," she hugged Youngjae goodbye and drove off.

Jaebum took Youngjae's hand roughly catching him off guard. What was strange to Youngjae was that the way he too his hand was rough, but his grasp was gentle and caring. They walked to the theater and watched the movie. "Jaebum, thank you so much." Youngjae said in a low voice. Jaebum looked at him stunned by the sudden phrase. He saw Youngjae's shoulder shake a bit. Realization hit him like a brick to the head. He was crying. "Youngjae are you okay?" Jaebum asked. "I feel like I'm freeloading, I only take from you," Jaebum was shocked at these words, where did that even come from. "Youngjae what are you even talking about?!" Jaebum almost shouted. "I was thinking about everything you are doing for me," He tried to say, but it came out in chopped sections. "I do this, because I love you and you deserve it all." Jaebum immediately regretted the sentence that flew out. Youngjae stared at him in shock. Jaebum heaved an huge sigh. "Youngjae. I love you. For awhile to be completely honest. The gifts, the watch, the shoes, that was from me," Jaebum confessed everything he's held back. At this point Youngjae had ceased crying, but was more shocked than upset. Youngjae pulled Jaebum in to a tight hug. He kept on saying thank you. Jaebum had pressed their forehead together and smiled. Youngjae smiled and laughed. They broke into a fit of laughter without taking their faces from each other. Woo Jin had walked in with a bottle of champagne. The couple froze and looked at him. "Am I intruding on something?" He said with a grin. The couple cracked up in more laughter. 

The rest of the night was spent watching back to back movies and the couple fell asleep in the theater. Woo Jin went to the employee hall and with a megaphone shouted that the boss and Youngjae were a guaranteed couple. So Jung was blowing up Youngjae's phone asking if they could meet up. Woo Jin had seen the text messages then answered for him telling her that he had prior plans. So Jung was disappointed, but persisted asking for another day. "What an annoying brat." Woo Jin said as he left her on read.


	6. 9-10

The next morning Youngjae woke up to new text messages and messages he didn't send. Jaebum woke up in a much happier mood. Youngjae called So Jung to find out what all the messages were. 

Youngjae: Hi So Jung!  
So Jung: Hi Youngjae! I was texting you, but you left me on read!   
Youngjae: Yeah sorry about that, I guess someone was answering my texts for me.  
So Jung: Its okay! Do you want to meet up for some ramyun?  
Youngjae: Sorry but I have plans with my- boyfriend...  
So Jung: Oh. Who is he?   
Woo Jin called Youngjae through the intercom for breakfast.  
Youngjae: So sorry So Jung! I have to go maybe another time.  
So Jung: Wait-

Youngjae hung up and rushed downstairs for the meal Jaebum was waiting for his partner to start. "Morning Jaebummie!" Youngjae smiled as he sat down for breakfast and Woo Jin handed them an envelope. "What's this?" Jaebum asked as he opened the envelope. "A trip to Jeju island for two," Youngjae said with enthusiasm. "Woo Jin, You didn't," Jaebum responded. "But I did, have fun guys, I'll have the maid staff pack for you," Woo Jin smiled as he set down the pot of coffee and let the couple in a state of pure shock and joy. "Never been to Jeju, This might be really fun," Youngjae smiled and hugged Jaebum. 

After about 2 hours the couple were on their way to Jeju. On the boat, Woo Jin had paid for everything! Food, living quarters, and recreation, everything was covered. Jaebum and Youngjae stayed on the deck of the ship for the entire day. Just one day off of their week long trip.

Woo Jin took care of the house with the rest of the staff. There was a ring at the door. "That's weird nobody was scheduled to come over," He said as he got up to open the door. He open the door and was disappointed with what he saw. "Oh hi, So Jung," Woo Jin said in a less than enthusiastic tone. "Hello- Woo Jin was it? Is Youngjae here?" she asked letting herself in and looking around. Woo Jin scoffed at her. "He is on a vacation," He said. "What about Jaebum?" She asked even faster. "They are both on vacation, together if I may add, now I feel its inappropriate you being here," He opened the door for her to leave. She slammed her hand on the door, closing it on impact. "Why don't we talk? Let me stay awhile," She smiled and Woo Jin simply looked annoyed. "Look, your pretty and all, but I don't date sleez bags," He said in the most annoyed tone. He slipped on a glove and nudged her out of the house. After she was out he yanked off the glove and walked away. "Ugh, so annoying," Woo Jin muttered as he got a can of beer and walked back to his room. Meanwhile, So Jung was shocked and left outside.

So Jung slid into her car and texted Youngjae, in which she got no response. "Where the hell are you?" she said to herself. Another girl pulled up to the house and got out. So Jung immediately chased after her and grabbed her arm. "Who are you?" she asked frantically. The girl yanked herself out of her grip. "I could ask you the same thing!" she shouted and walked away. So Jung, Who was normally used to getting what she wants was completely upset, she hopped back into her car and drove home to cry on Yugyeom's arms. The girl knocked on the door. Less that 15 second passed before someone ripped the door open and began shouting. "I thought I told you to leave- Oh shit- Uhh I'm sorry I thought you were that girl who was here a minute ago," Woo Jin tripped of his word. "Yeah, I just ran in to her, I'm Choi Yujin, I'm looking for my brother Youngjae?" She said. "Oh, He is on vacation with his boyfriend, I c-can let you know when they come back?" He smiled awkwardly. "Um okay? Here is my number," She left the note there and left. Woo Jin shook as he texted the boss that Youngjae's sister was looking for him.

Jaebum saw the message immediately and told Youngjae. "Yujin is back? I thought she was still with mom?" He thought aloud. "You never told me you had a sister?" Jaebum said puzzled, Hyon Jun never told him that. "I do, younger sister, she was with my mom in America, I wonder why she is back?" Youngjae was thoroughly confused, but didn't dwell on the thought very long. He immediately got back to having fun playing video gamed with Jaebum. 

Woo Jin was hesitant to text Yujin, but he did anyway.

Woo Jin: Sorry to bother you, but what did that girl say to you?  
Yujin: She grabbed my arm and demanded to know who I was  
Woo Jin: Did you tell her?  
Yujin: No, why?  
Woo Jin: I don't know, she is strange.

So Jung got home and did exactly as planned, cried into Yugyeom's arms and of course he comforted her. Even bought her ice cream. "So what exactly happened?" Yugyeom asked. "I was thrown out of that house, by that rude assistant! He called me a whore, all I wanted was to ask Youngjae to come with me to the library!" she cried more, the lie she concocted earned Yugyeom's belief. "I'll talk to him for you tomorrow okay?" Yugyeom offer and So Jung quickly declined. That threw him off a tad, but said okay nonetheless. He loved his sisters and protected them. 

Jaebum looked at the security footage like he always did and saw Woo Jin throw out So Jung, and So Jung grabbing Yujin. He confused her and he didn't get a good vibe from her. He brushed it off as jealousy and smiled at Youngjae who fell asleep while playing.


	7. 11-12

About a week had passed and Jaebum and Youngjae were happily at home. Youngjae had gone back to work only to be questioned by Hyon Jun where he was. Jaebum who was backed up on meetings was busy all day. 

"Have a nice day miss!" Youngjae called at out the last customer of his shift.   
"Youngjae?" a familiar voice rang out. Youngjae's head slowly turned in the direction of the voice and to his surprise. Yujin was standing right in front of the counter. "So Jaebum was right, you are back!" He hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much! How's mom? She hasn't called me in awhile," Youngjae let her go to see her mood completely changed. 

So Jung, walked in to the store. He eyes brightened at the sight of Youngjae, but her gaze fell at the sight of Yujin. "Oppa, who is she? I'm sorry, but he is taken by me," So Jung said 'matter of fact' like tone as she clung to his arm. Youngjae yanked his arm away and looked at So Jung with surprise. "I am not your boyfriend and never will be I'm sorry," he said, So Jung looked shocked. "Wait, aren't you the chick who grabbed on to me in his yard?" Yujin questioned. "Oh well would you look at the time! I have to go!" She dashed to the door, but stopped by Jaebum and Woo Jin on the way out. "Where do you think your going twerp?" Jaebum and Woo Jin said in unison. So Jung, Jaebum, and Woo Jin walked in. "Hi JaeJae," Jaebum kissed his cheek and stood next to him and Woo Jin hugged Yujin. "Youngjae, it's mom," Yujin choked out as tears started to fall. Woo Jin realized where the conversation was going and shooed So Jung out and left as well, this wasn't something everyone needed to know.

"Yujin, what happened?" Youngjae gripped her shoulders. "S-She's dead," Yujin couldn't hold it back anymore she busted out in to tears. Youngjae stood there shocked at what he just heard. Jaebum looked at him with an apologetic stare. Youngjae hugged her again then cried himself. "S-She was buried in a cemetery not far from our old home," she wailed her words out. "Yujin, would you like to move in with us, I wouldn't feel right if you were to be alone in a time like this?" Jaebum offered and she nodded wiping her tears away. Youngjae smiled through his tears, "at least we know she is in a better place, I can sleep well with that in mind."

Jaebum called Woo Jin and he drove her to get her bags from her hotel room and was given a pretty room in the house and had ordered feminine clothes to fill her wardrobe. "Yujin, I know we haven't talked much, but if you ever need to vent or something, I'm in the service hall, room 8, on the 2nd floor," He said and left her directions to his room. She felt better now that Youngjae was around, but still felt upset. Youngjae was in a state of dizziness from the moment he left the store. Jaebum didn't know what to say or what to do, but gave him the space to cope with the loss. It was something Jaebum was used to after all.

-JAEBUM'S FLASHBACK-

"Changkyun, he is in a good place," Jaebum rubbed the back of his younger brother. The workers of the church carried the casket out into the cemetery for burial. The melancholy parade followed with his father and mother leading up. He was only ten at the time. His uncle had passed away. He was told through out the day, to think of the good times, that's the only time he and Changkyun has with him. Every moment was fun and an escape from his rather uptight father and mother who never really spoke out against his father. "We are gathered here to remember the life of Im Yong-Gi, a man of laughter and life and a proud uncle," the priest said. Changkyun burst into tears again, everyone did for that matter. Everyone, except Jaebum and his father. His father noticed an saw the exact image of himself in him. Even thought he didn't cry, he did feel sad at the loss. He looked in to the grave one last time and threw in his flower. 

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Jaebum looked at Youngjae who was already sleeping. He saw himself in Youngjae, he saw his youth. Changkyun had moved to France with his girlfriend and his parents still alive living in a remote mansion on the other side of the country. All he had was the staff, he developed good relationship with every employee he ever hired and or worked with. Jaebum was always a sweet person, a little shy at times, but the nicest most people ever met. Jaebum decided to get a snack before heading to bed, he kissed Youngjae on the head before he left then headed to the kitchen. On the way, he saw Woo Jin comforting Yujin. He knew Woo Jin's background as well, he has seen his own battles, but remains the guy who cares so much. He got to the kitchen and got a 10 cent cup of ramyun. He didn't feel up to eating anything so expensive and he had gotten used to the flavor. 

Woo Jin left the room with a last hug for Yujin, then headed out and saw Jaebum. "Since when did Miss Unji say you could eat her ramyun?" Woo Jin questioned with a slight smile. Jaebum smiled back, "I'll get her more," he say as he ate his last bite. Woo Jin rubbed Jaebum's back and said in the most soothing voice, "Be there for him, in his time of need okay?" Jaebum nodded and walked to his room for the night.   
The next morning, Youngjae and Yujin drove to their mother's grave. Youngjae did even shed one tear at this point. He knew that she had served her purpose and was living in a much better place when she is treated well and is healthy. Yujin wept, but didn't cry completely she also accepted it, she knew her mother was happy and was still looking over them. 

Youngjae and Woo Jin had prepared a dinner for them to lift their spirits. They had gotten take out from the restaurant Youngjae took him and one of the maids made a pie. Yujin and Youngjae came home with smiles instead of frowns and we happily surprised with the set up. Jaebum pushed the chair in for Youngjae and Woo Jin did the same to Yujin. The meal continued happily until Youngjae's phone began buzzing rapidly. It unfortunately it was So Jung called him. Youngjae picked up and put her on speaker.

So Jung: Choi Youngjae! You didn't really mean what you said right??  
Youngjae: Yes I did  
Youngjae handed the phone to Jaebum who at this point had enough with her.  
Jaebum: Okay listen Hoe Jung, I'm going to need you to stop harassing my, emphasis on the MY boyfriend, now if you don't mind, he needed to come back to bed.   
He hung up on that note and blocked So Jung's number. Youngjae was confused while Woo Jin and Yujin were cracking up. Jaebum held Youngjae's hand and smiled. He had everything he ever wanted.


	8. Epilogue

-4 YEAR TIME PROGRESSION-

Wedding bells chimed through the air. Jaebum and Youngjae cheered as the happy couple walked out of the church. "So cute! Nice choice on his suit Jaebummie!" Youngjae smiled and wiped away a happy tear. He finally got to see his sister happily married. Jaebum and Youngjae had gotten married a month before them.   
Woo Jin smiled at his new wife, content with his choice. Yujin smiled back. Jaebum and Youngjae chose the dance for the first song and both couples danced with happiness none of them had felt before. They all found their missing half. The void in their life was filled and they never wanted to leave that one moment. 

-YOUNGJAE'S MIND-

After all that happened, it was almost a Cinderella story with out the fairy godmother and the shoe. Jaebum took me in and gave me everything. Food, shelter, and love. He was always there when i needed him the most and I feel so thankful to call him my husband. I love that man so much.

-JAEBUM'S MIND-  
Youngjae didn't know it at first, but I liked him from the moment I saw him. He filled the void of happiness in my heart. I don't think he knows it, but he gave me more than I gave him. I'd give up fortune for him. My husband. It felt so surreal to call him that, but it felt right. 

-WOO JIN'S MIND-

I've worked for Jaebum for many year's and he was a brother to me. Never did I think, that thanks to one beautiful girl, we would become brothers by marriage. Yujin, she is funny and sweet. When I proposed I was so prepared to be rejected, but she said yes. She made me the happiest man ever. 

-YUJIN'S MIND-

Who on earth would've thought I'd get married. I only came back to Korea for Youngjae. I'm now a wife of a funny and exceptionally handsome man. I also didn't expect my brother to married such a wealthy and loving man. I'm happy he is with a such a caring guy. He deserves that after everything Youngjae does for others. 

-NARRATOR'S POV-

Woo Jin and Yujin went to Busan for their honeymoon, Youngjae and Jaebum stayed behind. Youngjae became the manager of his own Chanel store and Jaebum completely inherited his father's company. Youngjae still talked to Yugyeom, but So Jung avoided him. He had shown Yugyeom the CCTV footage of So Jung and Yujin and told him the truth. Yugyeom felt deceived and stopped jumping to do things for her. He also told the two baby sisters who didn't like So Jung very much after that. Youngjae and Jaebum also adopted a small boy about a year after the weddings, but Yujin came back pregnant. The couples were as happy as happy could be and never asked for anything more. Love is an expensive thing, not easily bought, so when you have it hold on to it, like its the last thing you will ever have.


End file.
